Paris and Logan in Stars Hallow
by Estradafamily
Summary: Paris and Logan both move to Stars Hallow to live with Lorelei and Rory.
1. New Housemats

Paris and Logan in Stars Hallow

December 3rd 2015

[Rory is in her Junior year of high school, then Paris and Logan move to Stars Hallow.]

Rory p.o.v

I was sitting on my bed when my mom walked in "so I talked to my friend Shira Huntzburger who asked me if I can take in her son Logan for the schoolyear she said he is getting in trouble."so for the following week we actually cleaned.

When I got to school Paris ran to me "so my parents are leaving the country for a couple of months and they said I need to find someone to live with till they get back and the only person I could think of was you and your mom." I just nodded my head and went to class.

When I got home Dean was sitting on the steps "why is your mom cleaning?" I looked away " her friends son is moving in with us for the year."

Later when Dean went home my mom and I were sitting on the sofa "mom Paris wants to know if it would be okay if she moved in with us for a year?" she just nodded her head, so I got up I called Paris and told her yes.

My mom and I moved my room around since Paris and I would be sharing the room while Logan got the other room.

Paris moved in first then a week later Logan and things arived, I will admit he was kinda cute he had blonde hair and brown eyes and was a Senior at Chilton.

One day Logan,Paris,Lane and I were watching a movie when Dean showed up, " umm Rory who is that guy?" I gave him A confused look " I told you that my mom's friend was moving in with us." he looked mad "are you sleeping with him?"

I gave him a look "are you serious why would I cheat on you?" he turned around and left.

Since Dean and I had that argument the other day I hadn't seen him since then but now Logan and I are hanging out more and he would take me to school since Paris had her own car.

One night Paris and I were sitting in our room "so what is going on with you and Logan I noticed since Dean and you had that fight the other day you and Logan have been spending a lot of time together." 

After that she went to bed and I stayed up thinking about Logan and what was going on with us I will admit that I have a little crush on him, just then a car pulled up and I got up to see who it was and it was Logan with a girl and they went to his room.

The next morning we were sitting down eatting breakfast when Logan and his friend walked out of his room,since Logan left to drop off his lady friend I had to take the bus and when I got there I saw Dean standing there with coffee from luke's "I'm sorry that I got jelous about that blonde prick."

I didn't have time to reply since my bus pulled up.


	2. New Changes

Paris and Logan in Stars Hallow

December 8th 2015

Chapter 2

When I got to school Logan was waiting for me at my locker " sorry about not being able to take you to school today I had to take Melissa home." "no problem it gave me the chance to talk to Dean.

After that I walked away I know that Dean and Logan don't get along. After school Logan was waiting for me "since you had to take the bus to school I decided to treat you to dinner and a trip to the bookstore," I smiled the while way to the bookstore.

Three hours later we met my mom and Paris at Luke's for dinner, we were drinking our coffee I saw Dean standing at the window looking mad so I got up and went to see what he wanted " I waited for you to get off the bus but you didn't get off so I was wonder what happened to you but then I saw you with him."

I was getting tired of always fighting with Dean I was starting to fell like we fought about everything, I know it is good for couples to fight but not everyday. When we got home from Luke's Dean was waiting on our steps "Rory where have you been?"

Everyone was looking at us but then they went inside " I was waiting for you for over two hours and then I thought that you had a newspaper meeting but as I was walking home I saw you getting out of the car with that guy." I was just standing there listening to him.

When he started yelling real loud my mom came out and told him to leave. It was around two in the morning when I had a realization and needed to tell someone soon so I got up and went to my mom's room but she was asleep so I went to the next person and that was Logan. 

"Logan wake up I need to talk to you!" he opened his eyes " what is wrong Rory?" he moved so I can sit on his bed "I have decided to break up with Dean I am getting tried of him always yelling at me."

We stayed up talking for a couple of hours until we got sleepy and Logan told me to sleep with him, when we woke it was nine in the morning and we were both late for school.

So Logan drove like crazy until we were at school to only realize that we left our bags at home.

Since it was Friday and all of us had to go to my grandparents house for Friday night dinner, when we got there my grandma looked annoyed " I swear you can't find good help these days!" just then the new maid showed up "really Anna guest are suppose to knock once not five times!"

Since it was cold outside my grandma had the cook made pot roast. Once dinner was finished went home "mom drop me off at doose's I need to talk to Dean," when we got there Logan gave me a smile and mouthed "good luck!" I knew that I would need it.

I walked inside and I saw Dean "can we talk?" he looked at me " sure" so we walked outside I took a deep breath " Dean I love you but I tired of always fighting with you and I think we should break up."

Authors Note: In this story Lorelai and Rory live in a three bedroom house, Lorelai had her own room so does Logan and Paris and Rory share a room.)


	3. back together

Chapter 3

June 28, 2017

I could tell Dean was mad "why so you can date that blonde jerk?" I looked at him with annoyance "no I'm tired of you acting like a jealous control freak," with that I walked out of the store and went to get some coffee at Luke's before going home.

After I finished my coffee I walked home, I was stopped several times by people saying how sorry they were after what felt like hours I finally made it home and saw my mom, Paris and Logan sitting on the sofa with all kinds of junk food and they were about to start watching Carrie.

Later that night Paris and I were in our room and she was talking about the Franklin when suddenly she looked at me "I'm sorry about you and Dean," I looked at her with a small smile "I was tired of him always being jealous over every guy that I am friends with and today after the scene he made in front of Luke's was the last straw.

Since Logan had to go to New York to help his father with some stuff with the paper and my mom had to work, Lane, Paris and I hung out of the house and did our homework together and after we did that we watched some random movie when there was a knock on the door so I got up to answer it.

Dean was standing at the door with some yellow sunflowers "I'm sorry about the way I have been acting lately it's just I was scared to lose you again and I let it get in the way so will you please take me back."

I didn't know what to say so I told him I would let him know in the morning, so he left and Lane, Paris and I walked to Luke's to get some food and talk about the Dean thing, later that night Paris and I made dinner for my mom and Logan while we were eating dinner I told my mom about Dean wanting to get back together and the only thing she told me was it's my choice if I want to get back with him or not.

After everyone went to bed I sat outside and wrote a pro and con list I was half way through when Logan sat next to me and handed me a cup of coffee "it looks like the pro is winning," I nodded my head "I think you should give him another chance to see if things would be different." After he said that he went back to bed.

I knew what my choice was all I had to do was wait till the morning I set the alarm for ten and then I went to bed.

When the alarm went off I got up and took a shower and called Dean to meet me at Luke's, I was nervous as I walked to Luke's when I got their Dean was sitting at a table with two cups of coffee "I ordered pancakes for the both of us," I smiled at him "so after you left I started thinking about us and I think that we should give it another chance."

After we finished Dean had to go to work and I went to the bookstore to get a new book that I wanted and I ran into Logan, we walked home and he was telling me about his best friends Collin and Finn and all the crazy things that use to do together at boarding school.

3 months later

Things with Dean and I have been going good he is not as jealous as his use to be but I felt like something was going on with him, one day I got the bus and he wasn't waiting for me so I figured that he was at work so I went to Doose's and I saw him and Lindsay making out, they didn't see me so turned and ran into Logan.

He got my arm and took me outside I had already started crying he hugged me and then we got into his car right when it started raining, he drove to Luke's and got some coffee and a burger with fries and we went home.

I was sitting on the sofa while Logan called my mom "I don't understand what went wrong?" he just looked at me with a sad face " I don't know Ace he is stupid for cheating on you," we looked at each other and we kissed.


End file.
